


Take Me Home, Country Roads

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is crap at medical stuff, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MAJOR GOLDEN CIRCLE SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Denial is a river in Egypt.





	Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't happen. 
> 
> WARNING. MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD. 
> 
> Also thank you to Historygeek12 for helping me with Merlin's Scottish <3

Once the dust has settled and the cure for Poppy’s virus has been released, only then does Eggsy allow himself to break.

He leans against Harry in that awful diner and cries, huge wracking sobs that overtake his body with no sign of stopping.

Harry hugs Eggsy towards him, his own eyes filled with tears as he rocks him in his arms.

“He…he can’t be..Harry..he can’t..Merlin..” Another sob hits him and Harry can do nothing but press a gentle kiss to his head, hoping to soothe him even though his own heart was breaking.

“He did it for us, Eggsy. He died to save us and the world.” Harry says gently.

“It’s not fucking fair!” Eggsy yells, pulling away from Harry. “First Rox and JB and then Merlin? Why? Why do I have to keep losing everyone important to me? Why…” Eggsy sobs and wipes furiously at his eyes.

“Eggsy, listen to me. What Merlin did was very brave. He sacrificed himself for the mission…and the world. We must honour him. Understand? We must carry on and be strong for him.” He takes a deep breath. “You still have me and I still have you, right?”

“You’ll always have me, Harry.” Eggsy whispers brokenly. “Always.”

Harry nods, looking down. “If there was some way I could trade places with him, I would.”

Eggsy looks shocked and his eyes harden. “Don’t you ever talk like that, Harry. Please. Not ever.”

Harry nods, but he doesn’t meet his eyes. The guilt is there, burning in him.

Eggsy shakes his head and forces Harry’s chin up so he has to meet his eyes.

“You are not to blame, understand? I stood on that fucking mine. It was my fault.” Eggsy says quietly. “If I hadn’t been so fucking stupid Mer-”

“Regardless, Eggsy. Merlin would have given his life for us in a heartbeat. It wasn’t your fault either.” Harry says gently.

“So stop blaming yourself as well!” Eggsy says, his eyes tearing up again.

Harry sighs and gives him a gentle kiss. “I wish it was that simple.”

Eggsy nods, looking down at the counter, his hands shaking.

Harry gently takes his hands. “We can get through this together. I know we can.”

Eggsy looks up at him and nods softly, it’s clear he doesn’t believe him.

Harry sighs and moves away from the counter. “Come on, we’d better be getting back to Statesman.” He puts a gentle hand on Eggsy’s back.

Eggsy nods and grabs the suitcase, following Harry back outside.

The once noble and proud ruins stand in rubble among the smashed up pieces of Poppy’s lair. Dust flies in the air, making everything cloudy and blurry.

Eggsy follows Harry, only dimly aware of everything around them as they walk back towards the jungle.

Harry attempts to steer Eggsy away from looking at the dismembered bodies lying in the ruins, but Eggsy looks anyway. He can’t help it..he has too.

He hears a crunch under his Oxfords and he stops and bends down, picking up the broken and bent Kingsman glasses and feels tears well up in his eyes again.

With a shaking hand, he places the glasses in his pocket. The only thing he has left of Merlin.

In the background he can hear Harry. But his words are muffled, like they’re coming from a long way away.

“EGGSY GET HERE NOW. EGGSY PLEASE. EGGSY!”

Eggsy slowly turns around, wondering why Harry was talking so urgently.

And then he sees why.

Harry is kneeling next to one of the bodies, he has a hand up to his glasses and he’s talking urgently.

Eggsy slowly walks over in disbelief as he hears Harry talk.

“We need the plane now, Ginger. And all the medical equipment you can carry. We may still have time.” Harry says swiftly, his fingertips on Merlin’s neck. “His pulse is weak and he’s lost a lot of blood. Come quickly.”

Eggsy kneels down onto the floor besides Harry. In shock. 

Merlin’s face has lost all it’s colour and he looks cold and clammy. Eggsy looks down the length of his body and gasps when he sees the bloody stumps where Merlin’s legs used to be.

“Eggsy? Eggsy I need you to focus. His pulse is very weak and we need to stem the bleeding, is that understood? Take off your jacket and make a tourniquet. Now, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is stern as he speaks.

Eggsy hurriedly takes off his jacket and wraps it around one of the stumps, taking the belt Harry gives him and tying it tightly.

Harry also removes his jacket and Eggsy wraps that around his other stump, using his own belt to tighten it.

“Just stay with us, Merlin. Help is coming.” Harry says gently. “Don’t give up on us yet you idiot. Please.”

Eggsy blindly reaches for Merlin’s hand as his tears fall anew, trying not to think about how cold he feels as a chopper’s blades shake the trees above them.

Harry takes Merlin’s other hand and continues talking as the chopper lands and Ginger runs over with Champagne on her heels.

As they help load Merlin onto the plane, Eggsy can only pray they got to him on time.

* * *

Back at Statesman, Ginger immediately rushes Merlin into the medical ward and begins her work on him.

Harry and Eggsy wait outside, with a weak but able to stand Tequila with them.

“Ginger is the best there is.” Tequila says softly. “Your friend is in good hands.”

The two Kingsman agents nod at him, not trusting themselves to speak.

Tequila gives them a sad smile and then moves off down the corridor to give them space.

Eggsy looks at his hands, sighing shakily. “He’ll be okay, yeah?”

“He’s Merlin. We've been through a lot together, him and I.” Harry replies. He gives Eggsy a reassuring smile. “Perhaps when he’s well enough we will tell you some tales.”

“I’d like that.” Eggsy nods, giving him a small smile.

Harry nods and gently takes his hand just as Ginger appears.

“He’s stable.” She says gently when they look up.

“Can we see him?” Eggsy asks softly.

Ginger nods and gently opens the door for them to follow.

Merlin looks way too pale against the bed sheets, but the steady drone of the heartbeat monitor reassures them as they sit near Merlin’s bed. They both take one of his hands.

“You gave us a fright there, Gov.” Eggsy says with a tiny laugh, squeezing his hand gently.

“Yes. All your bloody heroics.” Harry continues, looking at him softly.

“Always one of us ends up in some bloody hospital with the other two besides it.” Eggsy adds with a nod.

“But we always pull through. So you’re not leaving us.” Harry finishes. “Is that understood?”

As if in reply, Merlin gives their hands the tiniest of squeezes.

Harry and Eggsy look at each other, suddenly knowing everything will be okay.

Silently, the two stand up and press a kiss to Merlin’s forehead. Both finally letting themselves breathe at last.

* * *

In the coming weeks. Merlin slowly recovers, and it isn’t long before he is back to his old self, yelling at Harry and Eggsy as he slowly learns the use of his new prosthesis, courtesy of Stateman.

“Stop hovering, you idiots! I can dae it ma self!” Merlin yells at them as he slowly walks with his hands on the barriers to help him along. Eggsy and Harry try not to go too near him.

Pretty soon, with their help much to his chagrin and sometimes acceptance, Merlin is soon walking confidently on his new legs.

Of course, this being Statesman, the new prosthesis comes with an array of gadgets, which Merlin finds himself pleased about.

Pretty soon he’s back to his old self and with Harry and Eggsy by his side, they begin their efforts on rebuilding Kingsman.

And if a week later, a young woman suddenly arrives at their new headquarters carrying a pug, Harry and Eggsy don’t question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
